


[TSN/EM]雕像与嫉妒

by cocrylic



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocrylic/pseuds/cocrylic
Summary: 是甜的，但是是一辆破车dirty talk，感觉可能因为最近满脑子别的东西所以还是ooc





	[TSN/EM]雕像与嫉妒

“你在嫉妒。”卷发的男孩突然这么开口。

黑夜的小道上只有三三两两的路灯照着，Mark本就偏暗的眸色在这会儿幽深得像混合了深蓝的墨水，但光反射进瞳孔里，如同一簇无机质的火花，晚风吹过他柔软的卷发像吹过树叶。

他们正走在哈佛的路上，Eduardo低着头，气氛有些凝滞，因为Sean——他不信任他，而Mark又太信任他——又或者问题根本出在别的方面，然后走在他身后的Mark就这么突然冷不丁地开口了。

棕发的巴西人停下脚步，转头回望套着卫衣的男孩，思绪一时还停留在先前的神游世界里。

“什么？”这样回复的Eduardo看起来有些呆愣。

“我说你在嫉妒。”Mark面无表情地重复了自己刚刚的话，他的双手插在腹前的口袋里，语调平淡得甚至有那么点漠然无情的意思。

Eduardo缓慢的眨了眨眼，“嫉妒什么？”

“Sean。”小卷毛的语气和表情都没有任何变化，“你反对他的观点，讨厌他看起来夸夸其谈的样子，哪怕他实际上是对的。”

Eduardo深吸了一口气，然后又缓缓地吐了出来，“认真的？你要跟我讨论这个？在晚上十一点？”

“在哈佛的谎言雕像前。”男孩这么补充，似乎这是多么重要的信息。

Eduardo看了眼矗立在他们身边的铜像，等待对方的下文，“所以？”

接着他就看见Mark爬上了雕像的底座，然后亲吻了那座死物。

没错，一个吻，一个该死的、真真正正的吻，嘴对嘴的那种，哪怕另一方只是个雕像。

“……Mark？”Eduardo掐着自己的手指，试图让自己听起来是正常而冷静的。

然而Mark并没怎么理会大眼睛的巴西男人，他只是瞥了他一眼，Eduardo在那个瞬间以为对方会下来了，但是并没有，他只是看了一眼便收回了目光。

蓝眼睛的男孩跨坐到了雕像上，那人像正是坐着的，因此这个姿势反而显得刚刚好，并且该死的色情。

哈佛的谎言雕像是铜制的，所以通体都偏深色，而Mark下身只穿着短短的裤子和凉拖，苍白细瘦的小腿就贴在铜像上，颜色对比分明到可怜又鲜活。

他的腿打了个寒颤，脚趾略微蜷缩了起来，足尖泛着粉色，因身高而踮起的双腿脚踝一片优美惨淡的线条，流畅并且美丽。

男孩圈上了铜像的脖子。这使他们的距离愈发贴近，Eduardo甚至能看见Mark呼吸在冰凉雕像面颊上的白雾。

然后他终于将眼神分出了点给棕色眼瞳的男人，却一点也没停顿地对着雕像重新吻了上去，这致使停留在Eduardo身上的目光多了几分冷酷或是引诱的意味。

那垂着的眼眸实际上并不太能将里头的情绪看得清楚，光影的作用里只有一片混沌，但Eduardo能看见对方睫毛在脸上的剪影……还有卷翘弧度上的光的反射。

他的手指骨节也开始泛红了。Eduardo注意到了这一点，但男孩只圈紧了手下雕像的脖子，之后收回目光闭上了眼睛。

Mark没有再更进一步的动作，可闭目拥吻的模样像极了某种献祭——他甚至还仰着头。

“停下来……”Eduardo低下头，塞在上衣口袋里的手神经质地捏紧了指尖又松开。

他又抬起头，对上重新看向他的男孩的视线。

“别这么做，Mark。”巴西人又重申了一遍他的意思，语气相比之前加重了不少。

那听起来开始像一个命令和乞求。

虹膜冰蓝的男孩将头靠在了雕像身上，他的手还圈着那没有生命的物体，卷发贴在人像的下巴上，姿势如同依偎某个令他信赖的存在，但他的目光没有收回，俯视的角度像极了居高临下的国王。

他张了张嘴，“我在等你的答案。”

男人的喉结因吞咽而滑动，他的表情尚未有什么变化，可琥珀色的眼瞳里似是翻涌了些什么，最后，巴西人承认了好友追问的事实，“没错，我在嫉妒。”

Eduardo上前走了两步，“下来，别再碰那该死的雕像。”

“你会接住我吗？”还坐在雕像上的Mark这么问。

“当然，我……”话未说完，Eduardo下意识就接住了自顾自跳下来的好友，冲击力使他后退了两步，然后他发觉了怀里人叫人担心的体温，“天，你摸上去很冷。”

“你是温暖的。”卷发男孩语调平静地回复，最后一个单词在他埋进男人胸前时尾音有些模糊不清。

巴西人抑制住了呼吸过快或过慢的速率，但僵硬起来手臂暴露了他的心情。

他开口时语气中带了些警告的意味，“你完全不知道你在做什么。”

“我知道。”Mark抬起头来，面无表情，蓝色的眼睛直直对上那片棕色，“并且我认为你也知道。”

Eduardo在这个瞬间切切实实地停住了呼吸。

这就是为什么事情变成了现在这样。

Mark被抵在墙上。确切的说，是门上。

从谎言雕像到Eduardo宿舍的路上他们几乎没能真正分开过，跌跌撞撞得好像有什么强力胶黏住了他们，所幸这个时间的哈佛路上人并不多，也没有人注意到他们的这种状态，又或者注意到了，只是他们的心神全一股脑地停到了对方的身上，仅剩的理智用在了没有当场干起来，因此对周围的惊异眼光一无所知。

关上门后的私密空间让年轻人放开了手脚，一开始Mark只是站着，后背有一大半靠在木质门板上，他们当然会接吻，然后很快他就被抱了起来，因为上一秒连抵着门板的后背也不足以支撑他正常的站立了，所以他的腿被拉高挂在了Eduardo的腰上。

巴西人从他的手腕开始亲吻。

这很怪异，但Mark只是用另一只手勾着男人的肩膀以防止自己掉下去，而Eduardo一路吻过去的地方都像是被灼烧了一样，他知道通常情况下Euardo的体温都比他要稍高些，可这会儿Mark感到自己被吻过的那只手有些发烫。

这是一种错觉，他知道这种反应的原因，可当最后Eduardo又回到他的手指上，大拇指摩挲着掌心亲吻他的指尖的时候，他还是止不住地瑟缩了一下。

那是有点痒，所以Mark反射性的收紧了手，Eduardo的拇指就被他抓在了手心，而最后Eduardo拉着他的手往后压的时候，这被变成了像是十指交互一样的动作。

这个姿势非常有些强制性的意味，就像是钳制住受害人反抗的双手，Mark的两只手都被拉开了，恐慌使他愈发用力地夹紧了男人的腰，假如他从这一点中发现了某些端倪，那他就会搞清楚现在压着他的人身上的另一些特质，然而他现在只是担心着自己会不会掉下去。

Eduardo又开始吻他的下巴，这是一个顺理成章的步骤，因为Mark现在被抱着，这就意味着他现在比Eduardo高了，以Eduardo的位置，确实算是一个亲吻上男孩下巴的角度。

在这个吻往下的时候……准确的说是到达脖子的时候，Mark被迫仰起了脑袋，入目所及的天花板让他有几秒的神游，因为他的视野有一点摇晃，然后开始觉得现在的场景颇有些荒谬，顺理成章的那种荒谬，而那个单纯的吻开始变成了舔吻。

喉结被舌尖划过的异样感让他吞咽了一下，这是个脆弱而危险的部位，他有理由感到紧张，倒不是说他觉得Eduardo会伤害他，只是身体本能确实有理由做出这样的反应。

大约是感觉到了Mark的紧张——这很正常，毕竟他们现在贴得那么近——Eduardo抬起了头，Mark没法看清对方的表情，因为男人把脸埋在了他的肩膀上，以他的角度只能看见Eduardo的头顶。

他发觉那头棕发有些凌乱了，Eduardo惯常都会用发蜡把他们打理得服服帖帖的，而现在则有那么几缕松散了开来。

“我真的……确实非常嫉妒。”巴西人的声音从他的肩膀那响起来，他说话时总会带着点哭腔，而现在这种感觉就异常明显，Mark甚至怀疑对方开口前有没有吸一下鼻子。

“以防你觉得不公平，”卷发的男孩开口说，他现在的声线也与往常有所不同，但并不怎么明显，“我选择雕像是因为我也觉得嫉妒，Wardo。”

听到这话，Eduardo总算好好的抬起了头，Mark动了动，示意对方松一下手，然而这个动作在现在的场景下并不怎么适宜。

当发现男人的眼神变得愈加暗沉以后，他还是放弃了改变姿势的念头，只继续解释道：“因为当我说，这是我们的俱乐部，我们的网站会怎么样的时候，你点点头，满脑子都是温暖的派对和凤凰社，然后零下温度的半夜里站在谎言雕像前，为愚蠢的问题在雪地里脱衣服。”

棕色眼瞳的巴西人愣了一会儿，听见男孩以平静的语调说：“所以你嫉妒那个雕像吗？我也嫉妒它。”

“你根本不知道我现在有多兴奋。”Eduardo说，这回Mark歪过头磨蹭了下男人的性器，确信自己知道对方有多兴奋。

“但是我嫉妒的绝不止那座该死的雕像。”他们的场地终于从寝室门上换成了正常的床铺，这让Mark感觉稍微好了一点，至少他的手不再被钳制，而他也不用再担心自己会掉下去了。

“除了Sean，”Mark拉下了身上人的脑袋，亲吻了他的嘴角，“还有呢？”

Eduardo首先加深了这个吻，然后看着因为氧气不足而染上红晕的男孩，稳住了语调回道：“我不想在这种时候听到他的名字。”

这话让Mark笑了出来，“看得出来你是真的很嫉妒了。”

好像是巴西人的反应令他燃起了兴趣，Mark没有终止这个话题，而是继续道：“如果我在高潮的时候叫的是他的名字，你是不是……”

“你最好不要那么做。”Eduardo打断了男孩没有说完的话，神色难得的冰冷。

“好的，我当然不会这么做。”Mark安抚起此时似乎格外生气的男人，“这只是一个假设，我跟Sean没有关系。”

“我知道这只是个假设。”Eduardo这么说，两个人的衣物总算全被去除，他一边打开男孩的腿一边道：“在这个假设下，如果你在高潮的时候叫了Sean的名字，我会掐住你的脖子，然后继续操你，直到你不会再叫错名字为止，也许你会体验到窒息高潮，但是为了让你记得清楚，我会操到你再也射不出来为止。”

Mark的呼吸停了那么一瞬，这可能是扩张带来的后果，也可能是Eduardo的话语带来的。

男人的一只手已经摸上了他的小腹，宽厚的掌心一片温热，然后他听见对方接着道：“你的肚子会被精液灌满，但里面是只有我的精液，这里会变得鼓起来，像怀孕一样，也许我应该操到你怀孕为止，那样你就绝不会再说出不该说的话。”

“然后你就会是我的。”巴西人这样结语，被手覆盖着的部位让Mark诡异地生出了虚幻的饱胀感，就好像里面真的被填满了灼热的液体一样。

但这当然是不可能的，假如真的有不符合科学数量的精液被射进里面，那也绝不会是灼热的，这只是Eduardo手的温度造成的错觉。

“我不会怀孕，Wardo。”Mark一边适应对方手指的润滑，一边稳住了呼吸，那让他顿了几秒才顺利地说出了这句话。

“是的，当然。所以你明白那会进行到什么时候。”男人在进入时那么说，Mark为这一举动艰难地眨了眨眼，而那声音则继续道：“因为你会被关在我的房间里，你不会再有机会和别人接触，你会只能看着我，也只能叫我的名字。”

“Wardo……”冰蓝眼睛的男孩叹息了一声，发现自己在Eduardo刚进来没多久的时候就射了，他勾住对方的脖子，将自己凑到了男人的耳边。

“告诉我，你还嫉妒什么？”

 

 

FIN.


End file.
